Mavis's Past
by mavisisntdead
Summary: mavi's past is a fanfic i wrote a while ago on my instagram roleplay account. it's about her life before fairy tail, when she was young etc but most importantly her relationship with zeref, how it happened. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Mavis's past  
>part one<p>

* * *

><p>note:<p>

this is a fanfic about Mavis Vermilion's past before she met Zeref. I wrote this fanfic ages ago on instagram so here is the first part!

* * *

><p>I woke up somewhere strange. it's was pure white "hello?" I said aloud "where am I?" I walked around but I couldn't see anyone.<br>"Mavis?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turned around to see a giant rabbit in a waistcoat.  
>"Wh-who are you?" I said staring at the creature<br>"Your night mare"the rabbit replied all of a sudden the lightness went dark. the rabbit turned black with red in its eyes.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<p>

"Kampi!" I heard Natsu shout . I turned around to see the guild. I wasn't there. it was like looking trough a window.  
>"Congrats erza!" I heard lucy shout. I saw erza and jellal hugging.<br>"Here" the rabbit handed me an envelope. inside was a invitation to erza and jellals engagement party.  
>"Everyone looks happy" the rabbit replied.<br>"Hehe I love that guild" i replied staring at the window.  
>"Where's mavis-San?" Wendy asked<br>"I'm here!" I shouted waving and smiling.  
>"I don't know?" levy replied.<br>"I'm right here!" I ran into the window up to Wendy.  
>"She will be to busy" Cana said drinking another bucket of beer.<br>"But im here! I'm never busy!" I started jumping up and down.  
>"Oh well she is a ghost she probably has ghost business" Laxus said.<br>"IM HERE!" I screamed. no one heard me. I began to cry.  
>"It's your worst nightmare" the rabbit said. I turned around to see him at the window. "Being ignored, alone, scared like it used to be." he was right. I fell to the floor "Until that boy came to you." There was a flash all of a sudden.<p>

I ran out to the rabbit to find another window. I looked in it. it was me. I was crying. "Are you okay?" a boy with black hair said to me.  
>"I'm fine" The younger me said wiping my eyes.<br>"Your mavis right?" he said sitting next to me "I'm zeref, everyone ignores me as well" the younger me looked at him  
>"Nice to meet you Zeref." I stepped back from the window.<br>"Two children. how cute" the rabbit teased.

All of a sudden there was another flash. I turned to see another window had opened .

I ran to it. It was a park. I saw zeref sitting on a swing. there was dead leafs all around him. "ZEREF-KUN!" Mavis said running to him.  
>"Hello Mavis" he said looking at her.<br>"Zeref-kun you will never guess what happened!" Mavis said with her eyes lighting up.  
>"What happened?" Zeref replied.<br>"Well I can use magic!" mavis said standing up proudly. "They have never seen it before! I didn't mean to use it, I just got really angry and it happened, but I may of destroyed part of the forest..."  
>"What was it like?" Zeref asked.<br>"There was a right of light and a mark appeared on my arm. Then there was a flash of light and a lot of fairy glitter!" Zeref looked around him to see that the grass was dying. he then looked to Mavis.  
>"What are you going to name it?" he asked<br>"huh?"  
>"Most mages name their actions like if you were a dragon slayer maybe you could do a roar like a dragon and it would be called dragon roar?"<br>"hmm... how about big sparkle ring flash thing" Mavis said while sitting down.  
>"How about fairy glitter. you said there was glitter at the end like fairy glitter"<br>"Okay then my offical move shall be known as fairy glitter!" I stepped back from the window

"why are you showing me this?" I asked  
>"I have know idea" the rabbit replied<p>

* * *

><p>Continued in next part<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis's Past

part two

* * *

><p>previously<p>

"There was a right of light and a mark appeared on my arm. Then there was a flash of light and a lot of fairy glitter!" Zeref looked around him to see that the grass was dying. he then looked to Mavis.  
>"What are you going to name it?" he asked<br>"huh?"  
>"Most mages name their actions like if you were a dragon slayer maybe you could do a roar like a dragon and it would be called dragon roar?"<br>"hmm... how about big sparkle ring flash thing" Mavis said while sitting down.  
>"How about fairy glitter. you said there was glitter at the end like fairy glitter"<br>"Okay then my offical move shall be known as fairy glitter!" I stepped back from the window

"why are you showing me this?" I asked  
>"I have know idea" the rabbit replied<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have know idea?" I asked annoyed.<p>

"I mean I don't have a idea of why your here" the rabbit said. There was another flash. It was very bright but at the same time very dark. "Oh this window is good" the rabbit said hopping over to it. "Come girl" I walked over to the window and looked through it. I

t was zeref at the park again. Mavis was playing in a tree. "Wee!" she squealed "Come and join me zeref-kun!"  
>"It's okay I don't mind watching" he replied. he was reading a book called 'the study of magic'. She jumped down from the tree and sat next to him<br>"What are you reading zeref-kun?" mavis said looking at his book.  
>"The study of magic" he replied. Mavis read part of it. it said 'there's good and bad mages. the good help people and stick to the council's rules. The bad cause havoc and go against the rules.'<br>"Is that true?" Mavis asked.  
>"Haven't you heard? there's some guilds causing trouble" zeref answered.<br>"Guilds? what's that?" mavis looked confused.  
>"Don't you read the papers?" he closed the book and looked at her.<br>"I... ...read..." she slowly said as a tear fell from her eye.  
>"Didn't anyone teach you"<br>"No, at school the other kids tease me of my size and the way I speak I never listened when the teacher was teaching us how to"  
>"How about I teach you" zeref said with a smile. mavis wiped her eyes.<br>"Really?"  
>"Really" he replied<br>"Yey!" Mavis jumped up and started dancing. Zeref laughed at her.

Two woman were walking by when they stopped and looked and mavis and zeref.  
>"Isn't that the cursed one?" one said to the other.<br>"Your right Mary! Isn't that the goddess child?" the other said.  
>"Beth your right! I heard their friends" Mary said<br>"I know! I hope her light runs off on him! If he became a dark wizard this would be hell!" Beth replied  
>"I agree! I mean they could just kill him just to be safe!"<br>"Then the light one would get rid of all the darkness and there would be no dark any more!"  
>"Rotten boy hopefully he doesn't make our goddess dark!"<br>"That would be terrible to lose her!" they walked away laughing. Zeref began to cry.

"Ignore them zeref-kun."  
>"Their right though. We are complete opposites. Your light I'm dark you life I'm death"<br>"So what's your point"  
>"What if their right and some thing happens to you?" zeref kept on crying.<br>"It won't though!" Mavis began to cry  
>"But it would be bad for your reputation"<br>"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU FOREVER! EVEN IF I DIE I WILL COME BACK TO LIFE TO SEE YOU! EVEN IF IM A GHOST! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" mavis screamed out. she fell of her knees an cried. zeref smiled and hugged her.  
>"Mavis don't worry" he said raising her head. "I promise I will always be your friend" he put his pinkie out.<br>"Forever?" she asked  
>"Forever" they linked pinkies and hugged.<p>

I stood back from the window "Ah Isn't that nice" the rabbit said twitching its ears "Seeing a promise made, which would be broken" he turned to me and said "Do you remember how it was broken?" of course I did. I hated my self for letting it happen.

The rabbit hopped over to a lever which had appeared in the center of the widows. He pulled it and another window appeared. I looked through it and it was me and zeref on some grass in a field. Mavis looked about 14. Mavis was reading a book and he was watching her. She suddenly closed the book and faced zeref. "I DID IT I DID IT!" she said jumping up

"I read my first novel!" zeref started laughing because Mavis started dancing.  
>"BANG" they heard and there was black smoke around a place where it came from. Zeref suddenly stood up and held Mavis's hand. she looked scared<br>"I will be ok" zeref said reassuring her. a man in a dark cloak came out of the smoke. He was tall and was caring a black briefcase. He looked at us. Zeref stood forward "who are you?"  
>"My, my, zeref. you have forgotten me" the man kept on walking towards them.<br>"Stay back!" he shouted at the man.  
>"So you have forgotten." the man was about 4 meters away from them and he stopped. "Lets just say my names not important. I come from the number one dark guild known as shadows. your mother and father gave you us when you were born and told us what you would become. they said in 14 years we would come and collect you and take you home. I brought you here so it's now my duty to bring you home" zeref turned white. he was cold.<br>"Z-Zeref?"

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis's past  
>part three<p>

* * *

><p>previously:<p>

"I read my first novel!" zeref started laughing because Mavis started dancing.  
>"BANG" they heard and there was black smoke around a place where it came from. Zeref suddenly stood up and held Mavis's hand. she looked scared<br>"I will be ok" zeref said reassuring her. a man in a dark cloak came out of the smoke. He was tall and was caring a black briefcase. He looked at us. Zeref stood forward "who are you?"  
>"My, my, zeref. you have forgotten me" the man kept on walking towards them.<br>"Stay back!" he shouted at the man.  
>"So you have forgotten." the man was about 4 meters away from them and he stopped. "Lets just say my names not important. I come from the number one dark guild known as shadows. your mother and father gave you us when you were born and told us what you would become. they said in 14 years we would come and collect you and take you home. I brought you here so it's now my duty to bring you home" zeref turned white. he was cold.<br>"Z-Zeref?"

* * *

><p>I looked at him. "I never knew" he said he looked like he was about to cry. Mavis let go of his hand and ran forward<p>

"Zeref isn't going anywhere!" mavis shouted  
>"He possesses a great magical power. we call it death" he took a step forward. zeref was still in the same position<br>"I know about his magic! I don't care! we are opposites and we said we would be together forever!" mavis shouted at the man. the mans face looked shocked  
>"You girl who might you be?"<br>"My names Mavis Vermilion!" she shouted at the man. he looked angry  
>"Now Mavis I have heard of you. the good mages always go on about you. They say your going to change the cursed boy! We believed it was just a rumor but obviously not! I have seen with my own eyes. zeref ether you come easily or by force"<p>

zeref finally woke up "Didn't you hear her? I'm not going any where" the man looked angry "Mavis I'll get rid of him!" Mavis looked at Zeref who's eyes had turned dark red. He looked at me. I shook my head. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal an emblem. Zeref looked shocked. "Mavis your-" I raised my arm Into the sky  
>"Gather!" the golden light began to circle me "River of light that guides fairies!" golden sparks were flying everywhere "Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!" the golden circle appeared above the mans head. "fairy glitter!"<p>

"Bang!" the man was lying in the ground, covered in wounds. There was fairy glitter landing on the ground coming from the sky. Zeref was in shock with Mavis's power  
>"Mavis..." he said. "Y-you c-can do this?" he began to walk to the man.<br>"Yes. I learned how to control it" she said smiling. she went over to Zeref who was staring at the man. "Did I?" Mavis looked scared.  
>"Yes I think" Zeref said smiling "they will not come now".<p>

Mavis looked horrified with herself, like something had died with in her. "I-I killed s-someone" she hesitated  
>"But he was bad" Zeref said comforting her "If you didn't he would of killed many good people" Mavis fell to the floor<br>"But what if he was being controlled! the people had his daughter or son or wife so he had to come here and put on an act" she curled up into a ball.  
>"Mavis it's okay" Zeref said hugging her "Even the light has something dark" Mavis looked up at him<br>"Really?" she slowly said  
>"Even the dark has a light hidden in it" she smiled and looked at the man<br>"Could we at least not leave him like that." Zeref nodded. She stood up an got some flowers. She then laid them on top of the mans body. "May your light shine bright" she said laying them onto his chest. "and take away the darkness"

I slightly smiled. "This doesn't feel like a knight mare" I said "It feels like watching my highlights of my past" I turned to the rabbit which had one ear up and one down. There was another flash. A window had appeared. It had red blood dripping from it. The rabbit and me went over to it.  
>"It begins" it said licking up some of the blood. I looked through it.<p>

Mavis and Zeref were out side in the street where the markets were. "So their really nice people! their showing me all sorts of tricks! Watch this" Mavis slightly floated above the ground for about 3 seconds and then fell back down. "Isn't that amazing!" she said smiling. Zeref looked to the sky and said  
>"Would they like me?"Mavis took Zerefs hand<br>"Of course they would silly! I always talk about you. Cken finds it funny how different we are but we can get along. Hades I can never tell what he is thinking and (don't no the other one so lets call him Jim) Jim laughs at me for no reason." She began to laugh.  
>"How about I meet them then" A smile on her face grew.<br>"LET'S GO!" she shouted as she began to run towards an old building.

Zeref looked confused. He then looked at Mavis who was waving. Zeref looked back at the building. There were 3 guys who looked just a bit older than them were standing and waving. "HI!" Mavis shouted.  
>"Mavis!" Jim shouted as he waved at Mavis and Zeref. They stopped in front of the three men. Hades didnt look happy. He looked zeref up and down three times. He then turned to Mavis<br>"Who's this" he said with a annoyed look on his face.  
>"This is zeref! you know who I am always talking about" Mavis pushed Zeref forward who was slightly smiling<br>"H-Hello" he nervously said. Cken and Jim turned to him. They didnt notice him and first.

The smiles dropped off their faces. Zeref stopped smiling and noticed all three of them were giving him a look of disappointment. Mavis looked worried. "So eh. this is Jim, Cken and Hades" She pointed to each of them as she said their name. "Aren't you going to speak to him" Mavis looked directly at Cken. He has never been a bad host he even says hi to complete strangers.  
>"Sorry. it's just. we never completely believed you" he said. Zeref turned to Mavis who looked confused<br>"What do you mean?" she said.  
>"They mean that they thought the Zeref story was a rumour like that man had thought" Zeref explained. Mavis began to tear up<br>"So you were faking"  
>"No, it's just you said he saved you from darkness. we thought if we told you we didn't believe you would go into darkness" Jim said. Hades wouldn't stop staring at Zeref.<br>"so it's true then" he said. he didnt look happy "your the mage that is darkness" Zeref didn't break eye contact "The complete opposite of mavis" Mavis jumped in between the two.  
>"Yeah isn't it cool! even people as opposite as us can get along! like I said it's hope for the world right!" she tilted her head to the left and smiled. "So lets all get along! no need to believe in the rumours. everyone can be happy" she put her hands be hind her back. Zeref looked back at the three men he sighed and stood next to mavis<br>"Hi my names zeref, I hope you will accept me" he smiled and placed his hand forward. the three men looked at each other. all of a sudden they all smiled. Hades placed his hand in zerefs  
>"Nice to meet you zeref" they shook hands and smiled. Mavis swayed backwards and forwards<br>"Thank you" she mimed to the three men.

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mavis's Past  
>part four<p>

* * *

><p>note:<br>okay a few points to make, misaki is like mavis carer or guardian because of her power and the heartafillia is Lucy's grand mother (maybe great) an the daughter would be Lucy's mum(or her grandmother). so yeah, i hope your enjoying this :)

* * *

><p>previously:<p>

"The complete opposite of mavis" Mavis jumped in between the two.  
>"Yeah isn't it cool! even people as opposite as us can get along! like I said it's hope for the world right!" she tilted her head to the left and smiled. "So lets all get along! no need to believe in the rumours. everyone can be happy" she put her hands be hind her back. Zeref looked back at the three men he sighed and stood next to mavis<br>"Hi my names zeref, I hope you will accept me" he smiled and placed his hand forward. the three men looked at each other. all of a sudden they all smiled. Hades placed his hand in zerefs  
>"Nice to meet you zeref" they shook hands and smiled. Mavis swayed backwards and forwards<br>"Thank you" she mouthed to the three men.

* * *

><p>They entered the old building. Inside was tables and what looked like logs made to be chairs. Mavis ran in front of Zeref "Welcome to our castle!"she twirled around looking at the ceiling. Zeref just smiled at her. Hades noticed and made a quiet tut noise. Mavis ran over to one of the tables. "Sit everyone!" Cken and Jim ran to their usual seats.<br>"Where's zeref going to sit" Hades said. Mavis looked around.  
>"One second!" she quickly vanished. she reappeared with another log in her hands. "HERE!" she said and she struggled to hold the log. she put it next to her log. it was like a table for four set up. Cken and Jim were on one side. Hades was across from Cken. Mavis was next to hades and Zeref was at the top next to mavis and jim. "WE NEED DRINKS!" Mavis said as she jumped up. she ran back into the room where he got the log. "I won't be long!" she shouted as she ran.<p>

"So zeref" Hades began "when will you be leaving town?" Cken and Jim looked shocked  
>"HADES!" Cken shouted as he stood up. "we are trying to get along here!" Hades gave a look at Cken. Cken stayed standing .<br>"Please, that's just for mavis to stay happy" Hades said and he took a knife out of his boot. "I'm not going to get along with someone with his power" he began to carve a shield into the table. "dark is dark there's no difference" Zeref looked annoyed. Jim sighed  
>"Sit down Cken. it can't be helped." Cken sat down. "Ignore him zeref-San he has a bad past" Jim smiled at zeref and zeref smiled back.<p>

"Actually" zeref said as he turned to hades "mavis told me something" hades stopped carving the shield into the table. "she said that even in the darkest shadow there is some light and even in the most blinding light there's darkness it can't be helped but it can change someone" hades stared at zeref.  
>"Even if she did what does it mean?" he said placing the knife on the table.<br>"It means I can change." zeref said with a serious tone. Jim smiled  
>"I believe you can" cken laughed<br>"That sounds like mavis! always saying the most wise things at her young age! she's only 18 like us but she is tiny!" hades turned back to the shield and picked his knife up. there was a sudden silence.  
>"Fine" he said sharply. "I will give you one chance! but if you screw it up. it's the end for you!" hades pointed the knife at zerefs face. zeref smiled<br>"Thank you"

All of a sudden mavis ran through carrying a tray with broken mugs with bits of tape on them. she laid the tray on the table. "we only have lemonade but drink up minna!" everyone took a cup and mavis sat down. "what were we talking about" she said as she sipped her drink. hades looked at mavis  
>"We were talking about how good you and zeref look together. do you two date?" all of a sudden mavis and zeref both spat out their drink.<br>"No! no! we are just friends!" mavis said with her eyes wide open  
>"Yeah she's right!" zeref replied<br>"Just wondered." jim and cken both laughed.

"So zeref I need to tell you something" mavis looked at the three other men "we are going to start our own guild!" zeref looked surprised. he relised that this old building would probably be the guild hall.  
>"R-really?" he said in shock<br>"YES! and cken, jim and hades all said I should be the master! isn't that great!" zeref smiled  
>"Great! what's it called" Mavis's smile all of a sudden turned into and look that showed she didn't no<br>"Eh... we haven't got a name for it yet... so we are calling it our guild..." mavis scratched her head.  
>"Any way mavis didn't you want to ask him something else?" jim said with a big grin on his face.<br>"OH YEAH!" mavis coughed twice and stood up.  
>"Zeref as I am the master of our guild I would like you to join us!" she placed her had out to him "would you?" zeref looked surprised. he then stood up<br>"I can't" mavis looked sad  
>"Why?" she said<br>"Think about how bad it would be for the guild if it had someone like me in it"  
>"I told you before I don't care what others think!" mavis crossed her arms.<br>"It's not that!" he sighed "look I will make you a deal. I will join our guild when I clear my darkness away." zeref placed his hand forward "deal?" he said. mavis thought for a while.  
>"Deal! but you are still aloud to come here anytime you want!" she smiled at zeref and he smiled back.<p>

"I don't want to watch any more."I said turning from the window. the rabbit looked confused  
>"Why not?" it asked me.<br>"I know what comes next" I looked at my feet and rubbed my arm remembering the pain. "nothing good happens next. maybe a few things but with him it's all down hill" the rabbit grabbed me and said  
>"You WILL watch." it lifted me to another window. I looked through and saw me. it was that day. the day before I started fairy tail as an official guild. the day slightly more darkness took over him. the day he began to awaken.<p>

Mavis and Zeref were at the field again. the mark was still there from when mavis used the fairy glitter on the man who came to them 2 years ago. "Mavis" zeref said looking at the clouds  
>"Yes?" she said looking at him<br>"Are there wizards that can fly?" mavis lay down on the grass and looked into the sky to see birds flying freely  
>"Probably, I mean there's wizard who can summon spirits from the celestial world." zeref looked at mavis in amazement<br>"Really?! like the zodiac ones we learnt about when we were younger?"  
>"Yes, misaki-chan's friend is one. Their called celestial wizards, they carry around these keys that open the gates for a spirit, but each spirit has it's own gate so they need many keys" zeref lay next to mavis<br>"That's amazing" he said smiling.  
>"Say mavis what was her last name?" he asked.<br>"I think it was something heartifillia, strange name but she was very pretty. she had a daughter as well. well that's what they were talking about"

"I would like to fly" the birds were in the distance near the mountains. mavis Turned to him  
>"Why?"<br>"So I could fly free and not have any one judge me" mavis giggled.  
>"That would be nice." zeref all of a sudden sat up<br>"Could you teach me how to se the fairy glitter" mavis sat up in shock.  
>"I don't no" she said scratching her head<br>"Cken, jim and hades tried to lean it but it didn't work for them. and they had to go to hospital after trying. it did something to their arm." zeref stood up  
>"Please?" mavis sighed<br>"Okay"

There was a flash of red in zerefs eye. he fell to the ground "zeref?!" mavis quickly went to him "what's the matter?" he slowly stood up  
>"Nothing I just felt something... something different"<p>

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mavis's Past  
>Part five<p>

* * *

><p>previously:<br>There was a flash of red in zerefs eye. he fell to the ground "zeref?!" mavis quickly went to him "what's the matter?" he slowly stood up  
>"Nothing I just felt something... something different"<p>

* * *

><p>They were sitting down in a cafe. they had just ate. zeref looked different. he was looking down at his feet and looked angry. "zeref?" mavis asked "are you okay?" zeref all of a sudden looked up. his eyes were dark red.<br>"I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all" he stood up "I think I should go home" he began to walk away  
>"Come on stay! we are officially opening fairy tail tomorrow so lets celebrate" jim said smiling at him. he clearly had too much sake.<br>"NO!" zeref angrily said. he quickly faced us "I mean I will be there tomorrow okay" cken went up to zeref and looked him in the eyes  
>"Are you okay?" he said.<br>"I'm fine I just feel weird" he pulled away from cken and began to walk off  
>"See you tomorrow" mavis ran up to him "zeref" she said as she caught up. he turned around and looked at the small girl<br>"What?" he answered.  
>"Can we talk?" she said taking his hand he nodded "cken, jim, hades I will take him home see you all later!" they waved as they both walked away.<p>

"Zeref..." I slowly said looking through the window. the rabbit looked at me  
>"What is it?" it asked me. A tear fell from my eye an I wiped it off.<br>"Nothing can you just show me the next window. I don't like it here" the rabbit nodded and the next window appeared. I knew what was going to happen.

"WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!" mavis shouted as she put her hands in the air. cken, hades and jim stood behind her smiling "it's nice to meet you all! I hope we can all have fun in this guild!" people stood infront of them.  
>"Three cheers for the opening!" a man shouted.<br>"Hip hip!" mavis shouted at them  
>"Hurry!" everyone answered<br>"Hip hip!"  
>"Hurry!"<br>"HIP HIP!"  
>"HURRY!" everyone laughed and balloons fell from the sky.<br>"All new members please come inside our guild hall to become an offical member!" Mavis yelled. Around a quarter of the people went inside and mavis, cken, jim and hades followed.

The place was amazing. people sat down at the tables and waited to e talked to. mavis stood on a table at the top of the building "hello minna!" she shouted waving her hands in the at to get their attention. "nice to meet you all! my names mavis vermilion! I'm the first master of fairy tail!" everyone looked happy. cken, jim and hades went around with the fairy tail marking pads. "you will each get the fairy tail logo on you where ever you want. it chooses the colour for you!"

Mavis's one was on her thigh it was strange though as it was marked black. after they had finished . mavis said "I hope we can all have fun here at fairytail" she giggled and jumped down.

About two hours later everyone was happy and talking. mavis was talking to two girls and a boy "so your our master" mavis giggled  
>"Yes!" she a answered<br>"It's nice to meet you mavis-san! I'm Louise!" the girl had short green hair. she wore a short white dress which had a pink bow at the top.  
>"It's nice to meet you Louise-chan!" mavis answered<br>"My names Kelly" a ginger haired girl said smiling. she wore brown trousers and a blue blouse.  
>"And my names Charlie" the boy answered. he had white hair and wore a red top and white trousers.<br>"It's nice to meet you two too" mavis said. "so what's your magic?" mavis asked.  
>"Well I use fire magic" Louise said. mavis looked excited<br>"Really!" she said.  
>"Yes but it's not the same as dragons fire, mines purple" she lit a flame in her hand and mavis stared at it.<br>"Wow!"Charlie stood in front of her and said  
>"Mine is card magic" he took out a card and showed mavis it. it looked like a normal card but when used its magic. (Canas magic).<br>"Well mind lets me requip armour. I'm not very fast at it but I'm becoming better" Kelly said. she requiped into a silver armour which had red lines on it. then she changed back. it looked like it took a lot of energy to use.  
>"There all amazing" there was a cough behind mavis back. mavis turned around to see hades. she smiled "hades-sama! you will never guess what they all have different magic! I haven't even heard of them before! like Kelly here she can-" mavis cut off by hades who said<br>"Mavis I need I tell you something about him" he looked serious.

mavis's smile fell from her face. "Mavis are you okay?" Charlie asked as he put his hand on her shoulder  
>"I'm fine, eh I will be back soon" mavis said looking at her feet.<br>"Sure" Charlie said with a smile they walked away and sat down with the others.

"Well" she answered looking at him.  
>"Lets go outside" hades walked out and mavis followed.<p>

Hades took her around the back of the building. he stopped and sighed. "well?" mavis asked looking at him. he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "what's that?" Mavis asked looking at it. he opened it and sighed again.  
>"just read it" he gave her it. Mavis turned it over and began to read.<p>

'M.L.S it had been confirmed that zeref shall join us in an new age. he is staying in your town. make contact with him and bring him to new port. that will be all.'

Mavis looked at him. "what is this?" tears fell from her eyes  
>"Cken gave it to me, apparently a man known as Michael Lewis Stone is part of a very small group known as satins call. there's only five members in it. each five are extremely powerful dark mages. I didn't no one was here. cken told me that he saw Michael with the letter when he threw it away. cken chased the letter as when he caught it the man had gone." mavis looked at her feet and crumpled the paper up<br>"How do you know if it's true"  
>"Because it is" a voice said behind her. I ran through the window to mavis<p>

"Don't look! your heart will break! STOP!" tears were flowing down my face.

Mavis turned around. a man in a black cloak was their. "nice to meet you mavis vermilion" he said. his voice was so haunting I completely remember this memory.  
>"W-Who are you" mavis said.<br>"Why? you don't know?" he said "I'm Michael Lewis stone" mavis froze in fear.  
>"Why am I here!" a familiar voice said behind Michael.<br>"My lord don't you want to say good bye?" he stepped forward.  
>"Z-Z-Zeref?!"<p>

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p>

* * *

><p>note:<br>if you didn't notice the other characters that you don't know are made up, just because :)


	6. Chapter 6

Mavis's Past  
>Part Six<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>Mavis turned around. a man in a black cloak was their. "nice to meet you mavis vermilion" he said. his voice was so haunting I completely remember this memory.  
>"W-Who are you" mavis said.<br>"Why? you don't know?" he said "I'm Michael Lewis stone" mavis froze in fear.  
>"Why am I here!" a familiar voice said behind Michael.<br>"My lord don't you want to say good bye?" he stepped forward.  
>"Z-Z-Zeref?!"<p>

* * *

><p>She stood there in shock. cken and jim came running behind hades. "hades!" jim shouted "zeref is no where to be foun-" he looked over at mavis. she was staring at zeref. his eyes were stained red.<br>"W-W-What are you doing?" she asked.  
>"Didn't you the letter?" Michael said. "Zeref has a power that we are going to use. we have been watching him since he was young. he has finally awaken" mavis didn't stop looking at zeref.<br>"Zeref! please say he's lying!" she shouted.  
>"No" he said. in a dark voice mavis began to cry<br>"Zeref!" she put he arms around his waist.  
>"You have made a mistake" said Michael. zeref shoved mavis off and threw her to the ground.<br>"I'm leaving" he said looking at her"  
>"Your guild has become a beacon of light so fast" Michael said<br>"When I come back" zeref continued "I will destroy this guild" he looked down at mavis "and you". mavis slowly stood up  
>"What about our promise?!" she angrily said<br>"Hmm" he thought for a moment "you either join me or be against me" mavis looked up at the guild hall. she then turned around to look at the others  
>"I" she began "I'm the first master of fairy tail and no one will hurt my family!" zeref looked at her<br>"Good bye" he walked away with Michael following him.  
>"Bye" she angrily answered him.<p>

Once he was out of sight jim, cken and hades ran to mavis "are you alright?" cken asked hugging her.  
>"I'm fine" she answered in a serious tone"lets go back inside I'm sure they are all confused." mavis walked around the wall and into the hall. "I will never let any one hurt any of you" she thought to her self<p>

"MAVIS-CHAN!" Kelly shouted waving her over. she smiled and ran over to them. I was on the floor. crying. I hated that moment. inside my heart felt like it had disappeared.

"Mavis" the rabbit said  
>"What!" I looked at it<br>"There's one more window you need to see to escape from this place." I ran towards the rabbit. all the windows had disappeared. there. I pointed to a window. I walked up to it. it was labeled  
>'death'.<p>

"four years later it happened" i mumbled to myself. I looked through the window. it was that day. the day I died.

"We're back!" shouted Kelly waving her hands in the air. everyone glared at them. mavis sat at the top next to jim  
>"So is cken back today?" mavis asked him<br>"Yeah he said he should be back by noon" mavis looked at the clock. it was 11:33am. a man with brown hair came up to mavis with one of the posters  
>"I would like take this job" he said handing her the poster.<br>"Okay Harris" she said taking it. she opened her book and stamped it. "call mr lion jim and tell him someone should be coming soon" jim stood up and headed trough a door. Harris walked away and left the building.

Mavis put her head on the table "four years ago..." she thought to herself. "I could of stopped him...".  
>"MAVIS!" Mavis heard hades shout.<br>"What is it hades?" Mavis said standing up.  
>"There's important news!" he said storming towards her.<br>"What?!" she said going towards him.  
>"Look!" he shoved a newspaper in her hands which read 'human turned into a dragon?!'<br>"What is this?!" she said reading it.  
>"That wizard we have been watching. the dragon slayer acnologia turned himself into a dragon. but read on" she continued it read<br>'... dark wizard zeref apparently has control over this beast. what will become of us if the dark ones have that much power?!'  
>Mavis looked up from the newspaper. "you don't think he-"<br>"Why wouldn't he?" a dark voice said from above. they looked up and saw him.

"Michael." she muttered to herself.  
>"my, my it's been a while" he jumped down into the middle of the guild hall.<br>"I guess you haven't changed at all" Hades interupted. Michael circled mavis.  
>"I've came here to challenge you" he stopped in front of mavis. she angrily looked up at him.<br>"What sort of idiot would interupt us?" Cken stood next to her. Michael burst into laughter. the whole guild looked at him in disgust.  
>"I didn't mean to say challenge I mean you will fight us, or we will simply attack". Mavis's eyes wandered to the door. she could hear a child.<br>"Mummy whats in there?"  
>"That is Fairy Tail, it's a magic guild"<br>"Really?! Wow! That's so cool!"  
>"Let's go home your sisters will be getting impatient again" the boy laughed and it slowly faded away. mavis looked back at Michael and said<br>"Fine but not here, some where quiet, out of the town" Michael smirked  
>"Of course" Suddenly Michael disappeared.<p>

"Mavi-"  
>"Everyone get ready, We're going into battle"<p>

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p>

* * *

><p>hey! I'm the writer of this fanfic, amy. I'm going to be away for about 5-6 days. sorry. i know i don't have a set schedule for my chapters but if i did i would go off it anyway (I'm un-organised). when i get back i will upload part 7 :) thanks for reading, hope your enjoying this fanfiction, please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Mavis's Past  
>Part seven<p>

* * *

><p>previously:<br>"Let's go home your sisters will be getting impatient again" the boy laughed and it slowly faded away. mavis looked back at Michael and said  
>"Fine but not here, some where quiet, out of the town" michael smirked<br>"Of course" Suddenly Michael disappeared.

"Mavi-"  
>"Everyone get ready, We're going into battle"<p>

* * *

><p>They were on a path. "Mavis, where are we going?" Charlie asked.<br>"I know where he will be"

They were in the field where Zeref and I met the man who tried to take Zeref away.

Mavis could see them "stop" she said.  
>"What is it?" Hades ran to her side. she was shaking with fear. from what she could see Zeref, Michael and Achnologia were together. the dragon was gigantic.<br>"Go back" she instructed.  
>"What?" Cken ran over to her as well.<br>"I just relised that no-one is at the guild, there is no-one to protect it. You must go!" She pointed in the direction of the town. People were running towards the town. they were members of the guild which Michael came from.  
>"We must go!" One of the older members instructed.<br>"Good luck mavis!" they all disappeared. Cken and Jim looked at mavis. they both nodded and ran off.

Hades stayed by mavis's side. "Mavis I-"  
>"I'm pretty good at predicting you know" he stared at mavis and she explained "I'm a really good tactican" he nodded waiting for mavis to tell him why she was telling him this "Theres two possibilities which could happen in my battle. One is that i will kill Zeref and Michael and the dragon shall run away, but..." i paused and looked at him. "the other is that I will be killed"<br>"You can't be killed!" he shouted  
>"Just in case... if i do die... would you become the second master?" he pulled mavis into his chest, holding her tightly.<br>"Don't say that"  
>"I know, it's just incase" he bent down to her level.<br>"It would be my pleasure, but you must promise me something"  
>"What is it?"<br>"You musn't die" She smiled at him and said  
>"I promise" He smiled at her and ran off.<p>

Mavis looked towards the three "It's time" she said aloud. she walked over to them.  
>"Mavis..." Zeref mumbled.<br>"I have came" Michael looked around  
>"Wheres-"<br>"You play dirty tricks, sadly I'm not stupid" michael tutted. her eyes went to the dragon. being so small it felt three times as big than it actually was. she heavily gulped.  
>"I Shall not let you hurt my friends!" she rolled her sleve up. She looked straight at Zeref. his eyes started to turn black.<br>"Lord Zeref?"  
>"It's nothing, but I-" he noticed her marking.<br>"Gather, River of light that guides fairies!" It began  
>"what's going on?" Michael asked confused. Zeref looked terrified.<br>"Shine! To destory the fangs of evil!" The golden ring appeared above their head.  
>"Run!" zeref screamed<br>"FAIRY GLITTER!"

It landed on Michael and the beast. zeref ran back to Michael. he was dead. he then looked at the dragon. it was living. "mavis!" he said coming towards her. his eyes had turned black.  
>"Stop!" she shouted at him. he stood still. the dragon stood up on its legs and screamed. it began to fly. zeref looked scared. mavis looked up at it. it roared out black smoke. the smoke surrounded Mavis's body. it was like a rope squeezing her tight. she fell to the floor. the smoke began to be absorbed into her body.<br>"MAVIS!" zeref screamed running towards her. he fell on his knees next to her "mavis I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened i-"  
>"zeref..." mavis said. she put a finger on his forehead "sleep" she said. a light appeared at the end of her finger and went onto his head. suddenly the smoke completely disappeared.<br>"mavis!" he held her head up.

she was next to dead, no hope.

"I'm sorry" he said beginning to cry. "i couldn't keep my promise". he could hear the guild coming back so he quickly stood up.  
>"zeref" mavis said "your going to sleep" zeref's head shun. he ran into the forest where she could not see him.<p>

"MAVIS!" everyone screamed. They surrounded her body. they all burst into tears.  
>"I'm s-s-sorry Hades" he fell to her body<br>"It's n-not ov-ver yet! you can survive!" she smiled slightly.  
>"I broke ou-our prom-mise" her eyes froze and it had ended. my life had ended, completely stopped, over, finished, though i thought.<p>

* * *

><p>continued in next part<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Mavis's Past  
>Part eight<br>Finale

* * *

><p>i hope you've enjoyed this fanfic, please make a review to tell me if you have enjoyed it or not :) i might, might, be uploading specials which i had made when i wrote this... last year? i think it was at least :D so any way thanks? I guess?<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>"I'm sorry" he said beginning to cry. "i couldn't keep my promise". he could hear the guild coming back so he quickly stood up.  
>"zeref" mavis said "your going to sleep" zeref's head shun. he ran into the forest where she could not see him.<p>

"MAVIS!" everyone screamed. They surrounded her body. they all burst into tears.  
>"I'm s-s-sorry Hades" he fell to her body<br>"It's n-not ov-ver yet! you can survive!" she smiled slightly.  
>"I broke ou-our prom-mise" her eyes froze and it had ended. my life had ended, completely stopped, over, finished, though i thought.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw it all remembering this day so clearly as if it just happened yesterday. I was in there. that box. it's hard to see your own funeral. the guild members were there. they were all crying. my body was being lowered into the hole that was dug underneath the tree. "goodbye mavis" they each said. suddenly in the grave a bright light shone.<br>"That's Mavis's glitter" jim said in awe. they all left the tree strangely. Mavis decided it would be best if only cken jim and hades remembered this place so Mavis quickly made the other members forget. she wanted to keep one of the three fairy magics a secret. even if she could give by choice she didnt know what would happen.

It then happened. she felt his presence. "I'm so sorry mavis" he fell to his knees a wept. "I won't be here for long." he said wiping the tears as the fell. "I no you shouldn't forgive me but I want to say sorry over and over again"  
>"What are you doing here?!" hades shouted. zeref turned around to face him<br>"I thought you left" he quietly said.  
>"Hades!" jim yelled running after hades. ken was behind him. they all faced him.<br>"Hades mavis put him to sleep he won't have long now" cken said  
>"Get off of this island" hades instructed zeref. zeref faced Mavis's grave<br>"Sorry mavis" jim put his hand on hades shoulder  
>"Let him have a minute" hades stormed off cken and jim followed. zeref sat next to the grave and wrote 'death' in the dirt. I saw me. on top of the grave. Mavis wrote light in the air. zeref smiled then suddenly disappeared.<p>

Mavis cast a spell. to make sure it would be hard to find this spot. every time someone came to this island my grave and I would move. change it's location. to keep my guild safe. my family.

* * *

><p>the end<p>

* * *

><p>Another note:<p>

i know this was a short fanfic but i loved writing it...uhm yey?


	9. specials

Mavis's Past  
>Specials<p>

* * *

><p>note:<br>hello! so hers some side stories i wrote, i hope you enjoy them! Each of them have a title :) so yeah enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Heavens Door"<p>

After a while I woke up. I found myself in white land surrounded by blue. "where am I" I thought aloud. I began to walk forward. I didn't know why. it just felt like I should. i couldn't feel the ground. it was like walking through light snow.

In the distance there was a golden light. as I got closer it shone tighter and brighter until it transformed into a gate. I stopped in front of the gate looking at it. it suddenly opened. but very slowly.

A woman with long blonde hair stood in front of me. she had angelic wings and was beautiful. a tear fell from her eye. "mavis" she whispered to me.  
>"Where am I?" I asked looking confused. she smiled at me<br>"Your home" she ran towards me and hugged me.  
>"Home?" I questioned her.<br>"Welcome to heaven" she told me. I remembered I died but I didn't know I would come here. "this is probably confusing." she began to explain something "but I'm your mother" I suddenly did she mean my mother? from what I had read only those who god created to hold peace were angels. all who died became people of heavens city.  
>"What do you mean?" she let go of me and sighed<br>"I mean that I had a child here in heaven" I stood in shock again . a child being born. in a dead place. "your that child" I froze.  
>"What?!" I exclaimed looking at her. now i think about it she did look a lot like me.<br>"Your father is the most powerful being there is" she went on "I didn't want you to be born dead so we sent you to earth" she took my hand and held it against her heart. "your the child of god" she whispered in my ear.

What does she mean. what does all of this mean? "but."she said looking very serious. "you may not stay here" I was completely confused now.  
>"What do you mean?!" I answered.<br>"Your guild is in trouble. you left it without saying a proper goodbye, I'm sending you back to your island. so much has changed now. you will be watching over them. but if you nee to use your powers to create a body." I began to glow.  
>"Mum!" I shouted<br>"Good bye mavis" she waved at me.

The next thing u knew I was at my grave.

"NATSU!" I heard someone shout.  
>"THIS IS THE S-CLASS TRIAL NOT THE BAKA TRIAL" another replied.<p>

s-class? I asked my self. I flew up above the trees. I saw a boy with pink hair arguing with a girl with blonde hair. on his shoulder was the mark. "fairy tail" I said to myself.

Below me was a girl. she had scarlet hair. she was walking toward my grave where she knelt down. "may you continue to rest in piece first" she bowed and paid her respects. she also had the mark.

Another generation. how much has the guild grown?

* * *

><p>"The Drawing"<p>

I was flicking through my old scarp book. it was full of old pictures, objects and just things. I turned to another page and a folded up piece of paper fell out. I read the title of the page. 'my hidden past'. I picked it up and opened it. I stared at it.

I remembered it. zeref had drew if of us when we were younger from a photo. I began to tear up.

My hidden past. if anyone knew fairy tail would be in danger. the darkness of fairy tail. sadly that's not the full extent of the darkness of fairy tail. it's like I say. in the darkest shadow there's a speck of light and in the brightest light there's a speck of darkness- well technically it orginated from someone elses saying...

* * *

><p>another note:<br>i hope you have enjoyed this fanfic but thats the end of it :)


End file.
